Kiss
by chasingjackson
Summary: "So, you kissed rachel, eh?"


_**For Shiqing and Danielle, without them, once again, I would not have written this fanfiction in the first place.**_

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

"How could you, Percy? You promised."

"Calm down, Rachel, I never told anyone, I promised, really!" Percy said, panicking. "Not even Annabeth."

"Yeah, sure, and I am not the Oracle." She replied, tapping her finger impatiently. "I know I can never believe you. Explain yourself this instance, Jackson!"

xXx

_Percy Jackson is a dead man_, Nico di Angelo thought.

"I told you, Rachel, Percy can't keep a secret even if his life depends on it, and now it's about time Apollo comes and blast me into pieces," Nico di Angelo said. "Just because I kissed-"

"Shut up, di Angelo." Rachel said, her eyes daring him to continue, promising something more horrible than death.

"-you, and it was an accident, I swear! You know, I just had to kiss someone, it was-"

"SHUT UP!" Rachel shouted, silencing Nico with a glare. "I freaking know you had a bet with Percy. It was your own fault that you chose to kiss me."

"Geez, Dare, it's impossible for me to kiss Annabeth, right? And plus… you're sitting right beside me." He said sheepishly, trying to ignore Rachel's glare.

"Fine, you'll get your chance to explain it to Apollo, Mr. _that-was-an-accident-I-never-wanted-to-kiss-the-oracle-that-was-meant-to-stay-pure_." Rachel said angrily. "I won't help you this time."

"But-" Nico protested.

"I want my beauty sleep, di Angelo, go away, and go bother Percy and Annabeth."

xXx

"So, you kissed Rachel, eh?" Annabeth asked, grinning at him.

Nico glared at her.

"So, it's true, then?" Annabeth said excitedly. "Oh my Athena, Our little Nico is no longer a kid."

"Technically, I am older than all of you-

"Shut up now or I'm telling Apollo that you kissed his Oracle, and apparently, not once."

That pretty much shut Nico up.

xXx

"So, Dare."

Rachel glared at him. Ignore his entire attempt to talk to her.

"Seriously, Red, you are still mad about that?"

Rachel stared at him.

"Okay, I know it was my fault, but-"

"Damn right, it was your fault." She said, coldly.

"- I'm panicking, you know! Apollo could be there any time, and he will kill me, oh for Hades' sake, he would mutilate me and throw me-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Rachel said, "So what are you doing here, di Angelo?"

Nico smiled uncomfortably.

"So, er, Annabeth and Percy, kinda, kicked me out of their apartment. So can I sleep here today?" Nico said awkwardly.

"No." and with that Rachel Elizabeth Dare slammed the door in Nico di Angelo's face.

xXx

"So, you see. Rachel won't let me sleep in her huge apartment. Percy and Annabeth are evil, and they won't let me sleep there too, so, can I sleep here tonight, Sally?" Nico asked hopefully.

"Sure." Sally Jackson, Nico di Angelo's heroine of the day said.

xXx

"So, Nico, Percy told me, you kissed Rachel?" Paul asked, while munching his popcorn in front of the telly.

_Not this again_, Nico thought, groaning.

"Yes, and it was an accident, It's Percy-

Sally and Paul stopped Nico in his mid rant with their knowing smiles.

xXx

"So, Nico, last time you visited here, we saw you kissing a certain red haired girl rather passionately in front of our door." Sally said, while preparing the breakfast.

"What?" Nico choked on his milk. "But- how-"

"Well, we might be trying to… check on the weird moaning sound coming from the red hair." Paul said, innocently.

"Oh, Damn it."

xXx

"So, Rachel, forgive me?"

Rachel looked at him.

"So, this is your attempt to say sorry?" She said while looking at the roses and chocolates he brought.

"Er… Yes?" He said, uncomfortably.

"You know I'm allergic to roses, right? And I hate white chocolates."

"Oh, yeah," Nico said, stupidly. "I forgot."

"Oh, well, just freaking enters the apartment," she said. "Without you here, no one is cooking for me, chef."

"Nice to know I mean something to you," Nico grumbled silently. "A chef."

xXx

"So, I am forgiven?" Nico asked the red haired girl who is eating a plate of spaghetti.

"Kinda, di Angelo, Just don't do it anymore." She said happily. "You are supposed to be my secret boyfriend, so shut up, and kiss me."

xXx

"So, Red, Sally and Paul saw us kissing in their front door."

Silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

xXx

**A/N: So it's rather weird and well, I am just bored. So, review?**


End file.
